1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug mechanism and an electrical receptacle, and in particular to an electrical plug and an electrical receptacle for use in at least two electrical cells in series or in parallel which can avoid electrical shock and generate electrical current with more amperes.
2. Description of Related Art
When two electrical cells, such as, for example, two electrical cells of an uninterrupted power system (UPS), are in series or in parallel, a user may receive an electrical shock because an electrical plug and electrical receptacle of the electrical cell are electrically connected and the user does not know which part of the electrical plug and the electrical receptacle carry electrical current. Thus, a technical solution to the situation is necessary.
To overcome the shortcomings above, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical plug 4 has a plurality of pins 41 which are respectively enclosed by tubes 42, and a gap 43 is positioned between the pins 41 and the tubes 42. An isolation end 411 is positioned in each of the pins 41, and each of the pins 41 is enclosed by an arch-shaped spring 412.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical receptacle 3 has a housing 31, and a plurality of holes 33 are defined in the housing 31 and correspond to the pins 41 of the conventional electrical plug 4. Further, a gap 34 is positioned between the housing 31 and each of holes 33 and corresponds to each of the tubes 42 of the conventional electrical plug 4. Thus, when the conventional electrical plug 4 is inserted in the conventional electrical receptacle 3, the arch-shaped spring 412 is electrically connected with the inner surface (not shown) of each of the holes 33. In addition, the conventional electrical receptacle 3 also has a recess 321 of an extension 32, which is sized to receive the conventional electrical plug 4. As described above, the conventional electrical receptacle 3 and the conventional electrical plug 4 are electrically connected and isolated from the environment so the user is not likely to receive an electrical shock.
However, the pins 41 of the conventional electrical plug 4 are electrically connected with the holes 33 of the conventional electrical receptacle 3 via the arch-shaped spring 412. Contact between the pins 41 and the arch-shaped spring 412 thus results in high resistance and high thermal temperature, known as xe2x80x9cthe second contactxe2x80x9d. In addition, the pins 41 are isolated from the environment by the tubes 42, but the design of the electrical equipment must conform to safety standards for electrical equipment that prevent the user""s fingers from penetrating into the holes 33 and receiving an electrical shock, so the diameter of tubes 42 cannot be extended and maximum electrical current of the pins 41 cannot exceed 25 amperes. In this regard, the conventional electrical receptacle 3 and the conventional electrical plug 4 are only suitable for an electrical current less than 25 amperes.
Thus, there is need to develop an electrical plug mechanism and an electrical receptacle for use in at least two electrical cells.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical plug mechanism and electrical receptacle to avoid electrical shock.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical plug mechanism and electrical receptacle that has low resistance and thermal temperature and carries an electrical current greater than 25 amperes.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention, the present invention provides an electrical plug mechanism and an electrical receptacle. The present invention includes an electrical plug, a plug guard and an electrical receptacle. The electrical plug has an end surface, and a plurality of protruding plates and a plurality of holes defined on the end surface. A plurality of shafts correspond to and travel through the holes of the end surface. The plug guard has hollow protrusions corresponding to the protruding plates of the electrical plug, grooves corresponding to the hollow protrusions and holes corresponding to the shafts. The electrical receptacle has holders corresponding to the protruding plates.